Something I Need
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Undertale (c) Toby Fox} Sans didn't find life on the surface easy. But being with Frisk, made it a little less irritable. {Short One-Shot. Can be seen as a song fic of sorts. Sans x Older! Frisk. T. R&R}


**Based off the song Something I need by One Republic. Short one-shot. Sans POV. MALE Frisk Older Frisk as well.**

 **Notes: Anti Gravity chapter 9 is in progress. I plan to finish it soon and upload it later today hopefully.**

 **Undertale © Toby Fox**

 **Enjoy~**

~*~*~Something I need~*~*~

~*~I had a dream~*~

My eyes flashed open and I jolted upwards swallowing the scream that tried to escape. I shuddered and looked around the glow from my eye dimly lit the room, beside me was Frisk. I stared at him taking a few deep breaths. My lover shifted and rolled so that he was facing me, his hand landing near me. I felt my magic fade away and sighed. I reached out stroked his hair. He smiled in his sleep and leaned towards my hand. I watched smiling softly. Even when he wasn't awake he was able to sooth me. I shifted and carefully laid down beside the human and pulled him to me nuzzling into his neck as I closed my eyes. Frisk sighed and curled into me, I smiled and relaxed. I fell back asleep, this time into a much more peaceful dream.

~*~I had a week that came hell~*~

I parked my bike, I twitching as I held in my magic the best that I could. I was about to lose control, hopefully I could make it to my room before that happened. I hoped Papyrus wasn't home as I stormed into the house. The humans had pushed it all week. The week had been shitty, every human that came along had done nothing but been rude and purposefully cause a mess that I was stuck cleaning up. I clenched my fist as I closed the door careful not to slam it.

"pap… i'm home." I called out. I paused listening, I heard movement in the kitchen and headed into it. Frisk stood was washing his hands. He turned and smiled. I couldn't help to grin when I saw him, he wore one of Papyrus' aprons and had spots of flour in his hair that was tied back. Some of it was on the apron and on his face.

"Welcome home, Papyrus is out. He went out with Mettaton to see a movie with Undyne and Alphys." He said walking over and leaning up to kiss me. I placed my hands on his hips smiling.

"at least they aren't alone… what are you making?"

"Brownies. And some cookies. Butter pecan, your favorite." Frisk said smiling softly. I chuckled, of course he would know. He only made butter pecan cookies when I was miserable as all hell.

"ya know, the more time i spend on the surface the more i'm convinced that you are an angel. no one as sweet and gentle as you could be part of a race so cruel…" I said pulling him close to me. Frisk wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Not all humans are bad… they're just…. Scared." he said.

"still haven't met a single other human i haven't wanted to dunk." I admitted resting my skull on his shoulder. Frisk tightened his arms around my shoulder.

"That's what they want, Sans. They want a reaction that will give them an excuse to send you all back underground." He said "Don't give it to them."

"…you're the only thing keeping me from snapping." I murmured. "if it weren't for you pretty sure i'd have gotten us all driven back under ground." Frisked pulled away, and cupped my cheek bones I leaned into his hands.

"everything will be ok. They'll get you to it eventually." He said. "And you have control, you wouldn't have been the reason."

"I nearly threw a man out a window, Frisk." I told him.

"Key word, nearly. That means you didn't." Frisk told me as he dusted off some of the flour that had gotten on my shirt.

"Only because I didn't want to cause any more damage than that had already been done." I pointed out. "…otherwise I would have introduced the asshole's face to the window."

Frisk shook his head, "No you wouldn't have." He said going to the oven and opening it. I watched as he grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the tray of cookies.

"how can you be sure?" I asked, as he put the cookies on a plate and set the tray down.

"Because you're not like them." Frisk said as he took out the brownies and set the pan down. He turned off the oven as he closed it and turned to me. "You're not cruel or rude." I leaned against the counter.

"…that's not true…" I said, looking down.

"You were angry and hurt. There's a difference." Frisk said turning on me. I looked at up at him. I went to speak but he cut me off. "It was also a different timeline." He added. I blinked and sighed. There was no arguing with him so I nodded. He took off the apron folding it over a chair and walking over to me. I reached out grabbing on to him gently pulling him to me. Frisk kissed my cheek and hugged me back.

"i love you, frisk…" I whispered as I buried my face in his neck.

"Love you too, Sans." He said. I smiled.

~*~Last night I think I drank too much~*~

I groaned as I woke my skull throbbing. I kept my eyes shut putting a hand to my head. I clearly drank way too much last night. How I made it home was a miracle. After getting used to the pain, I noticed the hands on my skull rubbing my temples gently. It helped, soothing the headache.

"Morning." Frisk murmured his voice was quiet and soothing. I opened an eye socket to look up and noticed it was dark opening both eyes I sat up slowly and rubbed my head.

"fuck… sorry…" I said. Frisk held out a cup of water to me and I took it. "What time is it?" I asked.

"For what? Getting drunk? You're an adult; you can get drunk if you want I'm not going to stop you." Frisk said. "It's 9; I closed the blinds and curtains so the sun wouldn't bother you."

"i didn't even mean to get drunk…" I told him. I hadn't, I'd only planned to get a slight buzz to ease the stress a little. "…just been really stressed." I murmured.

"I know." Frisk said, he stood and pulled me up. I stood and stretched, groaning as my bones popped.

"what's for breakfast?" I asked. Frisk smiled.

"I made some blueberry pancakes." Frisk said. I smiled and followed him out of the room wincing as we stepped out.

"sounds _berry_ delicious." I said. Frisk chuckled, and led me downstairs. I smiled as I followed behind the human.

~*~Someone I need~*~

I woke up and sat up. I blinked, my breathing steady, i was completely relaxed. What had woken me if it hadn't been a night terror? I glanced to the spot next to me, sure enough Frisk laid with his back to me, sleeping peacefully. I watched him silently, reaching out to stroke his cheek. The human shifted and rolled on to his other side closer to me. I paused, before I laid on my sigh propping myself up on my arm and resting my head on my hand as I brushed a strand of hair from his face. He smiled in his sleep and shifted moving closer to me.

"…I had a dream… about how we only get one life…" I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake him up but wanting to talk. "…It woke me, freaked me out pretty badly… watching you sleep helped though..."

I paused looking down at my lover, I tightened my arm around him as I continued to ramble quietly, "I had the week that came from hell… and I know that you could tell… you always know what's wrong somehow…" I whispered, "you always know how to make it better… always know what to do…"

Frisk shifted and I paused, wondering it my rambling had woke him up. He settled down nuzzling into my collar bone. I watched him as I started rambling again.

"…you're someone I need… in this world full of people… there's one killing me. and if we really do get one life… one without all the RELOADs... I want to live it with you." I whispered shifting to press my face into Frisk's hair. "…I love you so much, Frisk." I murmured.

"I love you too, Sans." Frisk replied sleepily.

'sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said. Frisk cuddled closer to me.

"Its fine… what are you doing up?" he asked yawning. I smiled, so he hadn't heard my rambling.

"…woke up, couldn't go back to sleep. Decided it was more entertaining to watch you instead of the ceiling." I said softly.

"Weirdo." He said. I grinned, and rolled my eyes.

"its calming, to see you next to me when I wake up. Your presence alone is soothing. It helps when I wake up from night terrors." I explained. Frisk shifted looking up at me.

"Was it a night terror?" he asked worriedly.

"nah, don't know what me up honestly." I replied. "it doesn't really matter…" I yawned and shifted settling down into the covers, laying on my back. Frisk shifted closer and laid his head on my rib cage. I smiled and wrapped my other arm around his waist. He closed his eyes.

"we should get more…." He paused to yawned, curling into my side more. "sleep… we have to get up early for the rehearsal…" he mumbled the last few words. I chuckled, before yawning once more myself.

"I agree…." I said sleepily. I could already feel myself falling asleep. I felt Frisk go limp, his breathing becoming slow and even. I fell asleep soon after.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **Like I said it was pretty short. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
